


Never fuck before parties while getting dressed.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Kinda PWP, M/M, Noiz is shameless, noiz's bro is mentioned, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aoba wanted was to dry his hair, get dressed and get going to the company party he was dragged to. Unfortunately for him, he says yes to something that ends up making them an hour late. He also manages to get Noiz's brother embarrassed, this would surely come back to bite him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never fuck before parties while getting dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a fancier word for thigh fucking, but I like that word. Also, if you squint, there's a weak attempt at a bunny pun since Noiz.. loves bunnies. I don't know, it was probably pointless to even try that, hahah. Finally it's posted on a saturday and not hurriedly written on a sunday. yay!

All Aoba wanted was to dry his hair, get dressed and get going to the company party he was dragged along to. He should have realised that wouldn't happen as long as his lifepartner of choice was Noiz. It wasn't that Noiz was always wanting to get in his pants, but it still sort of was just that. Aoba would sometimes wonder if Noiz somehow was related to bunnies somewhere far, far back. Okay, most likely he wasn't but he couldn't help but seriously wonder. 

He barely got to drying his hair before Noiz was behind him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders. “Noiz, we don't have time.” Aoba couldn't help but enjoy the small kisses that were given to him as he started drying his hair. “Just a quickie, we have time for that. Can do it while we dress.” Noiz was looking at him through the mirror and Aoba couldn't do anything but huff. “While we dress? Isn't it supposed to go the other way around? Either way, I don't want to go to that company party with semen leaking out and a painful butt so no penetrating.” He should have said no, but he really felt like doing it. Then there was also the fact that Aoba quite liked so called thigh fucking. 

They moved out of the bathroom but before Aoba had even slid his boxers halfway up his legs, a cold, lubed hand was between his thighs. Not having expected that, Aoba yelped and turned his head to frown at his partner. “At least give me a warning before you go ahead with things like that.” He slipped the shirt on and noticed that Noiz was already dressed from the waist and up. 

While trying to button up his shirt, he felt smooth hands on his hips and Noiz sliding his dick through the space between his lubed thighs. He couldn't help but let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of his warmth against his own. 

As Noiz started moving his hips slowly, his hands moved to button up Aoba's shirt while Aoba fumbled to tie the bow-tie. With the pleasure spiking up his back, he was surprised he could even stand. After the hands were done buttoning his shirt, they moved back to his hips, but the left one moved to stroke him just as fast movements as the thrusting. 

He already felt close, but when Noiz sped up his thrusting even more he could feel his knees buckling a bit. Moans were spilling from his lips and he no longer cared about the time. He already knew they were going to be late. 

When Noiz's movements got off pace, Aoba squeezed his thighs together because he knew he was close. His stroking was completely off pace as well but it made no difference for Aoba, it felt amazing anyways. 

He pressed back and tensed his muscles as he felt Noiz's hand squeeze his hip and the wet, warm feeling of cum on his thighs. He could feel the quivering of his dick as he slowed down his thrusting and stroked Aoba in just the right way to make him groan and arch his back as he came. 

When he finally noticed the time, he hurried to pull away from Noiz to find a tissue before yanking up his pants while hopping toward the door. “We're really late Noiz! This is all your fault, I'm never saying yes to another quickie again! Never, you hear!” All he could hear from the bedroom as he got to the door was laughing. He really had no shame. 

When they finally got to the company party, they were an hour later and their clothes were so crooked that Noiz's brother just groaned and facepalmed before thrusting drinks into their hands. Noiz, naturally, had a face that shone of the fact that they were late because he got laid. No matter how Aoba looked at it, Noiz still had a huge part of his teenage self left in him, but then again, he didn't particularly mind.


End file.
